


They Know it

by never2late



Category: The X-Files RPF, gillovny - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never2late/pseuds/never2late
Summary: Some one is a little worried and need reassurance.





	They Know it

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at writing RPF, in English (not my native language). Hope is not that bad.  
> Also, a big thank you to Kelly for helping me beta this fic. :D  
> 

“I told you this would happen!”, was the first thing she heard once she answered the phone.

“Sorry, who’s this?”, she asked knowing exactly who it was. She heard him sigh and what she assumed was the movement of the bed as he sit in it. Without waiting for a reply, she spoke again. “What happened David?” asked as she as well, sit on the nearest couch available.

“They know”, was his only response.

“Ok”, replied unsure of what he wanted her to say. “Care to explain who they are and what they know?”, she asked while accommodating her feet under her legs. He didn’t gave her an answer. He was waiting for her to figure it out, but she really didn’t know what it could be. It had to be something she was aware of, but as far as she knew there was not new rumors about them. They haven't been together in weeks so it couldn't be a sighting, the only thing..No, it couldn't be.There’s no way he could be worried for that. “Wait. Is this about the picture?” she asked a little too cheerful for his taste.

“Is not funny, Gill”, he said, groaning against the cellphone.

“David, they don’t know it’s you!”, she tried to convince herself and him that there was no way they could figure it out. That’s why she chose the picture. When she saw it, she knew she had to share it. It had been so much fun to shoot it, even more with him by her side. It all has started as a joke when he tried on one of the masks the guys will use in the dance scene, but then it got more serious and with the help of one of the girls from the costume department he was her dance partner. Nobody knew besides them and few other people, certainly not the other guys.

“Well, they are thinking it”, he said and stand up to walk about the room. “They are saying that the features of the faceless guy who is dancing with you are like mine..that the nose, the hands look similar. They know it babe”, he said worried.

“First of all, they are very good if they could figure it out”, she replied quickly although more than once she was shocked with the ability of their fans to notice little details. They were always paying attention and doing an incredible job connecting dots. Of course, she never thought people will think it was David. She couldn't even tell it when looking at the fucking picture. But she should have known better.

“Gillian”, he said irritated.

“Sorry, but it’s true, they are good” was her honest reply

“Yeah, yeah..”. Even him couldn’t denied it. After a few seconds she talked again.

“And what if they think it’s you? They can’t prove it. Who will tell them it’s really you?”, was her reply. “I won’t. No one from set will, and I know for sure you won’t” she didn't intend to come as harsh as it sound.

“What’s that support to mean?”

“Nothing. It means nothing “ replied. The last thing she wanted was to start another one of their fights on the subject. ”I’m just saying there is no way for them to have a confirmation. They been thinking and saying a lot of things about us for years, some very close to reality, it's true, but at the end of the day it’s just speculation and wishful thinking.”

“You’re probably right” said David with a sight.

“When am I not?” , she joked. A little banter couldn’t hurt him, but when didn’t answer she knew he was still worried. “You need to relax babe”. She assured him, because it was true. He had become a very a private man after his experience with Tea and their divorce, with everything that was said about them, he became more wary of what came to the press and what didn’t. She knew why he did it. He wanted to protect them, protect her. And she love him for that, but sometimes his constant worries about being exposed gave her headaches.

“I know, and I am sorry. It’s just…”

“I know. We talked about this, remember?”, she whispered trying to reassure him. Even though it seemed like they’d had this conversation more than a thousand times before, she worried it came out hasher that intended, again.

“I love you, you know that, right”, was his reply.

“I do, and I love you too”, she said smiling.

“And you know there’s nothing I want more that shout to the world that I'm the luckiest guy alive for having you with me, right?

“Now, you are just being sappy”. They both smile after that. She was not good at this part, but he was. He loved to tell her these kinds of things and deep down she liked to hear them.

“But I am your sappy”. Now he sound relaxed.

‘You can fucking say that”, she reply smiling.

“Oh my beautiful sailor” they both really laugh at that.

“Shut up”, she sniggered and they both continuing laughing.

“ I miss you”. Came after a while.

“Yeah, me too”. She agreed. “But in a few days you will be here”

“I’m looking forward to it. I really want to hold you, and kiss you, and “

“I’m going to stop right there mister. I have privy ears nearby and i won't be able to tell you what I really, really want to tell you”, she said in a low voice, hearing her boys in the next room, with a smile in her face. “Feeling better now?”

“Yeah, I do. Sorry if I overreacted.”..in the back he heard the boys calling for her and knew their call has come to an end. “It seems like you are needed. Say hi to the boys for me”

“I will”. She said, hearing the boys calling for her again and something falling to the ground. “Seems like I really have to go now. I’ll call you later” and with that she hung the phone.

Just a few days to be together and enjoy themselves, without thinking about their fans, or the press, nor anyone else but them. Someday it wasn't going to matter who knew and who didn't, but that time was yet to come.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic after reading everyone was speculating that Gillian's faceless dance partner was David, because It was such a funny theory. But then, well life came and the fic went to the forgotten storage until now.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please let me know what you think. Thank you!


End file.
